


Blossoming Despair - The Botanical Life of Mutual Killing

by genop0ke



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dangan Ronpa - Freeform, Death, Multi, Murder, Mutual Killing, Original Character - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Plants, Roses, plants violently growing out of bodies, that happens, thorns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genop0ke/pseuds/genop0ke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourteen talented and two not so talented high schoolers are trapped inside a massive botanical garden, filled with roses. A maniacal plush bear wants them to kill each other. What do they do?</p>
<p>Obviously, what the bear wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blossoming Despair - The Botanical Life of Mutual Killing

The life of Kichirou Yoshida, Elite Good Luck, is a boring one. How she managed to be chosen in a lottery and dubbed with the prestigious title was beyond her, but it sure as hell was the most exciting event in her short life as of yet. She was immediately thrown headfirst into a life going a thousand miles an hour; she came to a school and somehow found herself in a completely different place mere hours later. It looked nothing like a school, and instead was something much different: a massive greenhouse inside of a botanical garden. The strangest thing about this garden was the plants. Nothing but roses grew inside of the entire area.

That was beside the point. You want to know who these people are, don’t you? Yes you do. Kichirou Yoshida was a pretty short girl, small in stature and height. She was pretty bland, besides her appearance. Cobalt hair hung down her head, shaggily curtaining her mustard yellow eyes and messily intertwined into a single braid going down her back. A small collection of hair stuck up in a curly cowlick on her forehead at the hair line, and most of her locks had a salmon bandana tied over it. She had pale skin, and was outfitted in the school uniform: a black button-up shirt, a blue ribbon tied around her neck, a black shirt, black shoes, and a single blue rose pinned delicately over her heart.

She looked around in wonder at the dozens upon dozens of colorful roses growing around her, placed neatly into rows of each color. It was pretty, and the roses seemed to have an unnatural yet sweet perfume-like scent wafting out of them. Except for the ones colored a deep black color - black roses were near-impossible to find in nature, so seeing them in such a surplus here was a surprise.

A boy wearing a mask over his eyes with a LED screen installed into it caught her attention. The mask was simple, a dark indigo color with a black screen, large, bright green pixels forming into tall ovals representing his eyes. Occasionally they blinked. He had a wide, almost childish smile on his face, spread over fairly tanned skin like butter. Spiky brown hair sprouted out of his head, gelled to flow upwards in pointed strands. He wore the male version of the uniform, being identical besides having pants, and the colored accents being a deeper blue color. Plus, he had a cool gray vest with a blue-streaked, popped collar over his uniform, his rose pinned onto that instead of the uniform.

“Hey, are you here for that Project Utopia thing, too? For that, uh, Folium Academy school?” He asked, the pixels representing his eyes forming into question marks. “Probably, right? Everyone else I’ve met has been here for it, too. I’m assuming you’re that Yoshida dude? At least, uh, judging from your name-”

Kichirou awkwardly laughed, nodding her head. “No, no, it’s alright. I am Kichirou Yoshida, the lucky one- my parents were hoping for a boy, but by the time they found out they were getting a girl they were already attached to the name Kichirou. You are?” She smiled, tilting her head a little.

The boy smiled back, the pixels turning into symbols that looked like rounded versions of a lowercase N, as if to mimic the closed eyes of someone who is happy drawn in a cutesy art style. “Ah, I see - uh, the name’s Jas Bitley, but people call me 8-Bit. I’m the Elite LED Programmer.” He started to walk past her, deeper into the greenhouse. “Well, see ya. Go meet the others, most of ‘em are nice.”

Kichirou waved and walked ahead. As she rounded a corner, she yelped and ducked down as a screech sounded in the air, followed by a bird swooping down and pecking her head. “Ow--”

“Bubo! Get back here!” A gruff-sounding voice barked out. Upon raising her head once more, Kichirou discovered that the bird attacking her was an owl - one that was mostly a chestnut color with a white underside, most likely a barn owl. The owner of the voice, and most likely the owl, emerged from around the corner, glaring at the Elite Good Luck. “You startled my dear Bubo. Shame on you.”

He had long black hair tied back into a loose ponytail, shaggily covering much of his face and covering part of his narrow, icy powder blue eyes. The teen reached into a bush, plucking out a thin stem and sticking it between his teeth, thoughtfully chewing on it, possibly out of habit or as a way to quit smoking - Kichirou had no idea. A black, leather, naval type of hat with a red silk band around the brim sat on his head, with some ebony feathers tucked under the silk. His uniform had red accents, a scarlet rose pinned over his heart. Bubo squalled and settled down on the boy’s shoulder.

“E-er… I’m Kichirou Yosh--”

“Silence yourself, I already know your name.” He snapped, rudely interrupting her. “You, however, most likely do not already know mine. Dig the wax out of your ears and listen, because this is the only time I’m gonna tell you a single thing about my name and talent. I am none other than Tsubame Ueda, the Elite Bird Breeder! I own only the greatest of avian specimens - where are you going?! I’m not even a third done with my introductory speech!”

Being done with listening to the hammy, rude breeder, Kichirou continued to weave through the greenhouse. She spotted a blonde girl a bit ahead, in a straitened out bit -- “Stop right there!” Oh. She’s yelling, now. “Don’t you know that headwear is prohibited on school grounds?! And bandanas! They are prohibited and mark you as a THREAT in most American schools!!”

“Calm down, lady, we’re in, uh, I think Japan?”

“No matter! I am Noriko Matsushita, the Elite Criminologist!” Noriko had blond hair tied into tight pigtails, or, at least, very light brown. She had fierce, almond-shaped brown eyes behind ovular-framed glasses. Her uniform was bland, even though it strayed from nothing at all, but that was most likely because it had a white ribbon and rose with it. “And YOU, Miss Kichirou Yoshida, will be getting put in PRISON as soon as we leave this god-forsaken greenhouse!!”

“Come ON, little miss CSI, calm your ass down for a bit and enjoy the scenery - or are you too much of an uffar gwirion to calm your shit?” Kichirou turned around and saw a ginger with a smug smirk on his face casually walking over with his hands in the pockets of his uniform jacket. The jacket was unbuttoned, the orange tie loosely hangign around his neck, and an orange rose was pinned to his chest. He had reddish, spiky hair, with loose bangs dyed black hanging over blue eyes ringed with faint dark circles - or eyeshadow, maybe he was into that. His pale cheeks had freckles scattered over them like bits of cinnamon. The sleeves of his jacket were rolled up, with black gloves covering his hands.

The guy looked kind of familiar, as if our naive protagonist had seen this charismatic devil before. “...er, do I know you?”

“Course you do, if you’ve watched a horror movie in the past few years. Recognize the name Watson Curtis? The Elite Horror Movie Actor?” The blue-haired girl nodded quietly in realization. Upon taking a quick look around, she noticed that a ton of people were gathered in this area - it was a pretty large clearing. Perhaps she missed a memo saying for people to gather here?

A loud shout came to her attention. “IIIIN~COOOO~MIIIIIIIIING!!! UNKNOWN OBJECT SPOTTED, TARGETS SET FOR IMPACT!!” A very short boy ran towards her, holding his arms out like airplane wings. Who knew, they allowed people on drugs into the program. The boy in question had short navy blue hair, wearing aviator goggles over his eyes, as well as an aviator coat and pilot cap of the same cobalt color. His uniform was basic besides that, with yellow accents, of all colors. He slowed down, lightly headbutting the Elite Good Luck in the chest and stepping back, beaming while saluting with gloved hands.. “Hel~lo!! Aoi Ito wishes Lucky-chan a big HEEEEELLL~LLOOOOOO~!!”

“Er… hello, er, Ito-kun, I presume..?”

“Indeed, indeeeeeed!! He is the Elite Pilot, and ready for ACTIOOOONNNN-uh!” He ran away, making plane noises and spreading his arms back out. What an… energetic kid.

“Ah, is the little rascal being a bother?” A girl with delicately braided blond hair the color of cream inquired, gifting Kichirou with a placid smile. Her braided hair laid over her shoulders in two braids of equal length and delicacy. She had calm, round blue eyes, the opposite color of the warm yellow ribbon and rose accompanying her uniform. “I believe you are the one with excellent luck, correct? I am Stacy Dezwick, the Elite Bridal Stylist.”

“He’s not, really, but thank you for the consideration. And you’re right, I’m Yoshida. Nice to meet you, Stacy-san.” The lucky girl smiled nervously, looking around at the others she still hadn’t met yet - about nine people. One of which was approaching her, holding a Pikachu 3DS in his hands and staring at the screen.

He bumped into the girl, looking startled and slapping the handheld device shut. “O-oh, sorry..!” He ruffled his spiky, dirty blond hair, blinking wide indigo eyes. His uniform included white accents, and he had white gloves on as well as a small bag filled with a variety of handheld systems and games. “E-er… I’m, ah, Hikaru! Hikaru Kita, th-the Elite Mascot Fighting Gamer!”

“失控的方式，狗屎袋!” A muffled shout from a - is that a panda? A very tall person in a fursuit underneath their clothing stood behind Hikaru with their hands on his shoulders. The only visible parts of the suit were furry black gloves and a cartoonish panda head. A pink rose was pinned carefully to their jacket. “Apology for my friend! Please forgive him, he is not quite good at attention.”

“Is, er, whatever this language we are currently speaking not your first language?” Kichirou awkwardly inquired, looking up at the tall person that looked like an anthropomorphic panda.

“No, it is not. My name is Wei! I am elite Fursuiter, I went to my fursona, Wei's name!” The fursuiter tilted their head, a muffled giggle slipping out of the mask.

The girl nodded. “Ah, I see. Well, I need to meet up with the others I haven’t met yet.” She walked away, parting with a mutual, carefree wave. Upon looking back ahead, she yelped and froze, the tip of a wooden blade barely a centimeter away from the tip of her nose. On the other end of the wooden naginata, the one holding it was a violet-haired boy with narrow eyes of the same color, sitting against pale, freckled skin. Matching with his hair and eyes, he had a deep violet rose pinned to his uniform, going with a silk tie of a slightly deeper hue. “--a-ah--?!”

“Halt! You shall not pass - not until you hear of my identity! Listen well! I am Daiki Suzuki, the most Elite of all Naginatadou!”

“O-Okay, then…” Wanting no more of this egotistical guy with a weapon, the lucky bluette approached a girl who seemed to not be able to care any less about the uniform than she already did - which was, not at all. She had fiery red hair reaching to her waist in length, being wavy like a stream of red-hot magma, - topped with a pair of silver swimming goggles nestled in her wild bangs - and blue eyes like wedges of lapis lazuli slapped onto her face. Her dress shirt under her jacket was nowhere to be seen, with a red sash tied loosely around her neck and her jacket unbuttoned. Thank god she had a bra on.

“Sup, girly? Heard there was some lucky lady ‘round here… least, you’d be even luckier if we hooked up, catch my drift?” The nearly half-naked girl casually flirted, draping an arm around the other’s neck. She winked, directing a pair of finger pistols at Kichirou. “Masami Youko. Nudist Diver. Call me.” Doing the gesture involving an extended thumb and pinky finger towards her ear, she whirled around on a heel and migrated to the bridal stylist, immediately pulling the same flirty act as before, leaving the Elite Good Luck dazed and confused.

“Ah, is the flirtatious ginger trying to work her lesbian magic on another hapless virgin?” Another voice immediately called to her, coming from behind. Kichirou turned around, spotting a tall and slender person - it was rude to assume gender from such a vague appearance, the person looked neither masculine nor feminine - with bronze skin and long white hair. And red eyes. Her Japanese Animes warned her about the white haired people…

She quirked an eyebrow. “...hapless virgin?” Upon taking another look at the person, she noticed a pale blue tie and rose, as well as a denim vest and leather belt adding some unique character to their outfit.

“Indeed.” They courteously bowed, introducing theirself with, of course, some unique character. “I am none other than Mei Takahashi, the most Elite collector of the most divine things to yearn for - pants.”

Kichirou couldn’t help but crack up at Mei’s final comment. “...pants? A pant collector..? Ah, Takahashi-kun, are you joking with me?” A negatory shake of their head made her snicker even more. “Oh, I’m-I’m sorry, but it’s so hard to take someone seriously with such a strange talent..! Eheh, really, I’m sorry--!”

“An apology is not needed, Yoshida-sama--”

“Oh, s-sama..? That is… a unique honorific to decide to use on someone you just met..!”

“I do it with everyone, milady. Take no mind to it.” On that note, the pant collector walked away, looking considerately at, you guessed it, everyone’s pants. They want the P.

A pair of voices made her rip her attention away from the odd white-haired Elite. “Hello, hello, you need a refreshment? We only got the best of the best!”

“Tea, coffee, hot chocolate? We have a lovely variety of beverages. Need something sweet? My sister’s finest cappuccinos or teas has your name on it! Something strong, bitter enough to jolt you awake? Try one of my coffees--”

“Woah, woah, slow down..! Who are you?” Kichirou awkwardly looked at the two - they appeared to be twins. The female of the pair had brown hair tied back into pigtails under a deeper colored beret, thin bangs just barely veiling powder blue eyes. She wiped a smudge of creamer off of her cheek with a thumb, licking it off and wiping her damp digit on the jacket of her uniform, which had an orange ribbon and blossom on it. The other had swooping brown hair under an identical beret, his own blue eyes behind thinly framed lenses. His uniform was identical, aside from a yellow rose and tie, and pants.

“I am Yuudai Akamine! This nerdlord over here is my brother, Yuuko!” The pigtail-bearing girl hopped in place, swiping a glass from a platter the other had in his hands and throwing it into Kichirou’s own hands. “Try this! It’s my specialty, chocolate-strawberry tea -- oh! I’m the Elite Brewer - specifically of sweeter things! Niichan is a Barista, who deals with the stronger stuff.”

“Are you two twins?” Kichirou inquired, taking a careful sip of the piping hot beverage. “Ah, this really IS sweet. Chocolate-strawberry, huh? I once knew this guy who loved this kind of tea… I forgot his name, but he was really tall and had slicked back red hair. Freckles on only one cheek. He was… unique.”

“Mhm, we’re twins!--”

“...a-a-ah, h-hey..!! Can-can I, er, have some… uuuuuuuu…” A nervous looking girl with soft yellow hair whimpered, her yellow eyes watering a little. She held a lantern in her small hands, the only visible light pouring through star-shaped holes cut in the metal cylinder making up the object. Her rose and ribbon were both yellow, like her hair and eyes. “I-I-I’m s-sorry, I mu-must be inter-interrupting something…”

“No, no, it’s alright. What do you need, miss…?” Kichirou cut herself off a bit, gesturing for the girl to introduce herself.

She got the idea, complying with a slightly less nervous voice and a smile. “Ho-Hoshi Tsukino… I-I’m the Elite Star Mapper.” Her smile strengthened with fragile confidence. “I-I was wondering if you had some tea..? Sp-specifically milk tea.” The brewer nodded and plucked a glass of the brew she happened to have on hand off of her brother’s platter. Hoshi smiled and sipped at the beverage, smiling.

“I thought there were sixteen of us?” Our protagonist asked, looking around. “Where’s the last guy?”

“Riiiight here! Are you from AMERICA?? It’d be soooo COOL to meet someone American!!” A boy with an obnoxious voice and dull black hair piped up. A single strand of hair stuck up from the rest, similar to Kichirou’s own cowlick. His eyes were narrow and gray in color, with the most color on him being in his green rose and tie. “I am Rikuto Moto, from the Reserve Course, but you can call me Mr. Moto, like they do in America! Or, or, Dude-bro! I heard that was a cool term for cool guys!! I’m cool!”

“Christ, you’re obnoxious. You’re worse than this one kid I knew in middle school who was a weeaboo.” Jas quipped, cringing. “Do you even know what a dude-bro is? It’s a name people call obnoxious teenage guys who think that they own women. Cool it.”

“Woah, woah, woah, a real live American!!”

A high pitched voice made everyone turn around, looking confused. “Is everyone here? Ready to begin your LOVELY Botanical Life of Mutual Killing?”

“Killing..?” Watson spoke up, looking concerned. “That-- I-I only do that in my movies!”

“That…” Everyone turned to look at Noriko. Oh, god, no. “IS…”

“Quick, someone knock her out! She’s annooooooying!” Hikaru whined, turning his game back on. “She’s distracting me from getting Dark Pit!”

“IIIIIIILLLLEEEEEEEEGAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLL!!!!”

As she screeched, a dart shot out of nowhere into her back. A tranquilizer. The fact she was now on the floor of the greenhouse, unconscious, was a bit concerning, but everyone was relieved she was finally quieted down.

“Aaaaalllllrighty then!” A wicked-looking bear that was half black and half white jumped out of a large rose bush, cackling. “Hello, students! I’m your dear headmaster, Monokuma - I was in charge of you being put into this biiiig botanical garden! There’s so many roses here, don’t you think? If you put a body in the bushes, nobody would find it - especially since these roses are more alive than normal ones. They have feelings! If you put your hand roughly in the bush, sharp thorn-covered vines would grow up your arm, and your body would never be seen alive again.”

“...what’s the point of this? My dear Bubo would never make such a fatal mistake.” Tsubame huffed, petting his owl gently.

“Let me talk! You’re trapped in this garden, you know. You can’t leave until you kill someone!”

At that moment, everyone realized how weird it was to be confronted by a talking bear about murder.

 

 


End file.
